Masamune the Bakugan Battler
by Link The Chosen One
Summary: Masamune ends up in another time in the Bakugan world and ends up Being a Bakugan Battler. (Warning: Most events are from the Bakugan Battle Brawlers video game.)
1. Prolouge

Prolouge: Back in Time to another demention.

Marduk has boosted Vladitor's power level, Masamune wouldn't give up on Leonidas, he is at a close match 2-2 gate cards but before he got defeated, he activated an ability card.

1 Week earlier, Masamune was having a tag battle with Ginka and Pegasus against Kenta and Sagittario and Yu and Libra "Go Stryker!" he shouted, then Kenta said "Go Saggitario!" they fought hard, but Ginka took care of Saggitario, and Ginka used Pegasus's special move, and said "Go Pegasus!" then Kenta used Saggitario's special move, both collided but Stryker gave Libra a stadium out. Ginka and Masamune won.

That night, Masamune kept training to be the best, until he was shocked and a flash came and he said. "What? I can't move." Masamune dropped his launcher. "Wait, is my body fading away?" he said, then he got dizzy "Am I dying?" then he fainted.

He heard a voice say, "Hey kid, wake up." Masamune was still not awake. "I think I can open my eyes now." he said but when he woke up he saw a guy with brown hair, green shades, a red jacket, a black shirt and red pants.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" the guy said, and Masamune stood up quick and said "I'm Masamune Kadoya, the world's #1 blader in making, who are you?" the guy said "I'm Dan Kuso, bladers don't really exist in this world." Masamune asked "What is this demention and what era am I in?" a voice said "You're not from here are you?" Then a tiny red ball got out of Dan's pocket.

"Drago, why did you come out?" Dan asked and Drago popped into his form, and said "I'm asking him!" and Masamune panicked and said, "Did your tiny ball pop into a weird kind of dragon form?!" Drago then said "Excuse me, I'm not a tiny ball, I'm a Bakugan!" Masamune is more shocked and said "Is this a dream? Tell me it's a dream!" Dan punched him in the face and said "There, that proves you're not dreaming. Since you're new here, I can teach you how to play." Masamune said "But I don't have any Bakugan, nor cards." Dan shook his head "Here, I have an extra deck, this deck contains 3 Bakugan." he said, and Masamune said "Thanks Dan." and Masamune said in his mind "(Man my friends Ginka and the others are gonna kill me when I get back.)"

Dan taught Masamune how to battle, "Masamune, I'll teach you how to battle, You need to win only 3 gate cards to win the battle, 1st each player takes a gate card and throws it on the battlefield, like this." Dan took out a card, and said "Gate card set!" He threw the gate card and it grew. "You try Masamune." Masamune said "OK." He took out a card and said "Gate card, Set!" Then the card grew. "Let's try throwing a Bakugan on the battlefield. Like this." He took out a Bakugan, and said "Bakugan Brawl!" Then he threw it on top of Masamune's gate card and said "Pyrus Falconeer stand!" And the Bakugan formed it's shape, and grew into a giant creature. "You try it." Dan said. Then Masamune said "OK." took out a Bakugan, and said "Bakugan Brawl!" Then threw it on the gate card where Dan's Bakugan is. "Bakugan Stand." Then it grew into another giant creature, except it was Serpenoid, Dan said "Take an ability card and use it for an advantage, but 1st open the gate card." Masamune said "Gate card open!" It opened and it was a gold gate card. It increased Serpenoid and Falconeer's power level, but Serpenoid got more G-Power, Masamune pulled out an ability card and said "Ability Card activate." Then Serpenoid got more G-Power. Serpenoid had more G-Power and K.O.d Falconeer. Serpenoid won, and Masamune got a gate card. Masamune pulled out another Bakugan, and said "Bakugan Brawl!" It landed on Dan's gate card, and said "Bakugan stand." And this time, the Bakugan was Saurus, it grew into a giant creature like Serpenoid did, and Dan said "Bakugan Brawl!" Then he threw the Bakugan, and missed. "I missed, try to get another Bakugan on the same card." Masamune then pulled his last Bakugan out. "Bakugan Brawl!" Then he got a double stand and won the gate card. 3 Minutes later, Masamune got the last gate card he needed and won the match.

The field closed, and Masamune kept the cards and Bakugan he used. "Thanks Dan, I learned a lot today. Maybe one day, I would be the worlds #1 Bakugan Battler." Masamune said Then Dan said "I'll look forward to that." Then Dan left, Masamune was excited to be an official Bakugan Battler.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meeting Leonidas and entering the Neo Challengers Tournament.

Masamune said, "One day, I'll be the world's #1 Bakugan battler." But he saw a flash, and said "Oh no, Not again." But it wasn't him who's going to another dimension, it was a Pyrus Bakugan.

"What the heck, what is a Bakugan doing here?" He wondered, he picked it up and a Bakugan that was a different shape. "Where am I?" it said, Masamune said, "Uh you're on Planet earth, but I don't know what dimension I'm in." The Bakugan said "Not in Vestroia then?" Masamune wondered "Vestroia? I never heard of that place before." And the Bakugan said "Who might you be, human." Masamune said "I am Masamune Kadoya, the world's #1 Bakugan Battler in making. Who are you?" The Bakugan said "My name is Leonidas." Then Masamune said "Leonidas is a great name, I like it." "What dimension are you from?" Leonidas asked and Masamune said "I am from the Beyblade world." Leonidas was confused "I never heard of the Beyblade world before." He said, then Masamune said "Hey if you and I partner up, we can be #1 together." Then Leonidas asked "If I partner with you, we can be #1 together?" Then Masamune said "Yeah, we can beat anyone." Leonidas said "I accept. Let's do this together." Masamune then said, "Thanks Partner."

Masamune was happy to have his new Bakugan Partner he fought in the park and won a battle, he got Bakugan Points, and he was ready to enter a tournament.

Masamune was pretty nervous "Wow, my 1st Bakugan Tournament, I'm pretty nervous, 1st I win a beyblade world tournament, and now this?" Leonidas was ready to give it his all in the tournament. "Well you said we can beat anyone. We're not going to lose this one." he said. Masamune was getting in control of his nervousness and said "Alright, I promise that I will do my best in the Tournament" Leonidas sighed and said "Let's battle!" Then Masamune picked Leonidas up, and was pumped up "Let's do it together Leonidas." he said then he went and got ready for the 1st battle tournament.

3 rounds later, Masamune said, "Now go Leonidas!" Leonidas used Alpha Beam and he knocked out Marucho's Bakugan. "Yes! I have won, I did it." Masamune said in Excitement, once he got out of the stadium, he talked with Dan "I can't believe I won my first Tournament, with my new partner, Leonidas." Masamune said, then Dan looked at Leonidas and said, "Hey Leonidas, my name is Dan." Dan said, but Leonidas just ignored him, Runo and Marucho came and then Marucho said, "Masamune you shouldn't use Leonidas." Masamune was shocked and said "I didn't do anything wrong, neither did Leonidas. Please just leave him out of the subject." Runo and Marucho left and Dan said "Masamune, Meet me at the park, the next tournament is going to be a Tag Team Tournament, I'll tell you all about it." Dan went to the park, and Masamune followed.

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Supreme Tag Team Tournament.

Masamune met Dan at the Park to learn how to do a Tag Battle. "Hey Masamune, it's time that you learned how to do a Tag Battle, you can team up with me." Masamune then said, "Alright." Then they both saw 2 guys "Hey new kid, and Dan, prepare to lose this time, right Akira?" The big guy said then the little guy said "yeah let's take them down Shuji." And Masamune said "Heh in your dreams you 2." They all said said "Field Open." Then the battlefield opened, "Here's how you play in a Tag Battle, in Tag Battles, the 1st team to win 3 gate cards. Wins the battle." Masamune said "Got it." Then Dan said, once your teammate wins a battle, you and your teammate wins a gate card, but if you and your tag team partner's Bakugan lands on the same card, then the Double Stand won't work." Masamune said "Got it." "Alright you know how to battle in a tag team battle." Dan said.

Once they won against Shuji and Akira, Dan and Masamune were ready to battle in the Supreme Tag Team Tournament. When they got to the waiting room, Masamune said "Thanks Dan, I appreciate your help." Then Dan said "Don't sweat it, your goal is to become the world's best Bakugan Battler, ever since you started, right?" Masamune said "Yeah, that's my new goal." Then Dan had an idea "Hey Masamune, how about you come and battle at the UBT, the Ultimate Battle Tournament it's a tournament where the best Bakugan Battlers compete, once you win the UBT you might be the best Bakugan Battler ever." Masamune was very confident, then he said "Alright, once I have enough training, I'll enter the UBT and win it, with Leonidas." Then Dan said, "Alright, it's almost time for the Tournament, let's go." Masamune and Dan high fived and they were ready to fight.

4 rounds later, Masamune won the last gate card to win the Tournament, and he and Dan won the Tournament. "Sweet we won." Then Dan walked up to him and said "Great job. Next Tournament is going to be a Battle Royale." Then Masamune asked "Isn't a Battle Royale, a battle where 4 battlers fight, all against each other? Each player takes turns going clockwise, and The 1st battler to win 3 gate cards win?" Then Dan said, "Yeah, you already know the rules of a Battle Royale. See you around Masamune." Then Dan left.

To Be Continued.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Brave Battlers Tournament.

Masamune started training for the next Tournament, Masamune won a Battle Royale against Shuji, Jenny and Jewls, once Masamune headed out of the Park, he heard his Bakupod ring, he answered it, it was from Dan, Masamune said, "Hold on." Leonidas then asked "What is it?" Masamune read the message "You gotta be kidding me, Dan's Dragonoid was beaten by some sort of Bakugan." Masamune was more shocked when it said "The guy that beat him fought dirty, and Dan can't believe it. Something's going on here Leonidas." Masamune was angry and wanted to find him and beat him in his own game, "Who was that guy that beat him?" Masamune wondered.

Once Masamune got to the arena filled with vengance, a girl said "Hey you!" Masamune was shocked and said "What did you yell at me for?!" "Masamune did you play dirty and beat him and Drago!" The girl snapped. "What?! I would never do such a thing, neither would Leonidas!" Masamune told her, then he heard a voice that was familiar to him "We have suspicions on Leonidas, I think Julie is right." it was Runo and Marucho. "Stop thinking that Leonidas is responsible for Dragonoid's defeat." Masamune objected, then Julie said "We'll see, your name will be mud in the next round Masamune." Masamune then said "Count on it Julie." then Masamune got ready.

3 rounds later, Leonidas took Gorem down and Masamune won the tournament. "I won fair and square, so leave Leonidas alone." Masamune said in real frustration then he heard a voice say "Heh. You call that a battle? That was nothing." then a guy came and Masamune said "Who the heck are you?" then the guy said "My name is Marduk." Masamune asked when he was ready to bring out his anger "Were you the one who played dirty and win against Dan?" then Marduk said "Yeah, you must be the guy he was talking about, your name is Masamune Kadoya right?" Masamune was really mad now. "Yeah I am, you'll pay for what you did to Drago!" Marduk laughed and said "How about a battle Kadoya, mano y mano with this Bakugan, Vladitor." Masamune said "I accept your challenge, but you'll regret it." Masamune and Marduk opened the field.

Masamune got ready to battle, with only Leonidas, Masamune and Marduk threw in their gate cards and both said "Gate card set!" Masamune grabbed ahold of Leonidas and said "Bakugan Brawl!" then Masamune threw Leonidas in and it landed on Masamune's gate card. Masamune said "Leonidas stand." Leonidas formed into it's shape and grew into it's creature form, Marduk then grabbed ahold of Vladitor and said "Bakugan Brawl!" then he threw in Vladitor. Vladitor landed on Masamune's gate card, then Marduk said "Vladitor Stand." Vladitor formed it's shape and it grew into it's creature form, Masamune said "Gate Card open!" then Masamune's gate card opened. It was a gold gate card that had Leonidas on it. Leonidas got more G-Power than normal, Marduk activated his green ability card and Vladitor got ahead, but Masamune activated his green card, Leonidas has the upper hand and Leonidas fired it's alpha beam, and beat Vladitor.

Marduk stopped the battle and said "Heh, we are just getting warmed up." Vladitor said "Leonidas, I sense you have darkness inside of you, You're from the Doom Demension!" Dan was shocked "Leonidas is from the Doom Demension?! he said, Vladitor said "You're from my former prison where I was banished to. Join me Leonidas and together we can destroy all Bakugan!" Masamune objected "Leonidas would never join a no good, dirty playing Bakugan like yourself!" Vladitor said "Leonidas, I'll give you time to think about it, and human, you're going to regret what you said!" then Marduk and Vladitor left.

Masamune asked Leonidas "Leonidas, what is this Doom Demension?" Leonidas answered Masamune's question "It was where I came from, it is the place of hate and despair for all Bakugan. I wanted to bring out all of my anger and hatred on all Bakugan, but since I met you, I have changed." Leonidas said. Masamune was worried about Leonidas so he went to the park.

To Be Continued.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Maximum Power Tournament.

Masamune was at the park, at night, it has been 3 days since he came to the Bakugan world, he was still worried "What is the matter Masamune?" Leonidas asked, Masamune said "What you mentioned about your home, the Doom Demention, I am from another Demention as well." Leonidas asked this "I never got to ask you, what is a Beyblade?" Masamune sighed and told his story "A Beyblade is a battling top, I am a beyblader, a person who plays the game, I watched this guy named Ginka Hagane, compete in the battle bladers tournament, I thought I would be the world's #1 blader in the world, but since Ginka and Cosmic Pegasus were too powerful for me, I kept training along with my friends Toby and Zeo, to become the world's best, I met a new friend named King, I wanted to win a competition, to race to the top of a mountain, and defeat my opponent to prove I'm a better blader, but it was revealed that a guy named Chris and his bey Phantom Orion, is a legendary blader, I was surprised that Ginka beat Rago, and Diablo Nemesis, when I 1st met him, before his Galaxy Pegasus became Cosmic Pegasus, I tried to beat him at his own game to be the best blader in the world, but I entered the Beyblade World Championships with Ginka and I faced off against my friend Zeo and lost, before Ginka battled a guy named Jack from HD academy, a guy named Ryuga interfered, and he gave our team a win, Ginka beat Damian, and we won the Championships, but Ryuga died after he got defeated by Rago, But my bey is Blitz Stryker, and I tried to become the very best, but since I met you Leonidas, I changed my goal, when we work together, we can become the very best." Leonidas was worried about Masamune as well, they went to the arena to compete in the next Tournament the next morning.

When he was headed to the arena he was ready, then he came across a guy leaning against a wall. "So you're Leonidas's partner. Huh?" The guy said, then Masamune asked "Who are you?" The guy answered his question "I'm Shun, a higher ranked Bakugan Battler. I saw your Bakugan Battling efforts Masamune Kadoya, you're a pretty good one at that." Masamune blushed and touched the back of his head, while smiling. "Thanks." "But Leonidas is a Dangerous Bakugan, I entered this tournament to stop him from joining Vladitor." Shun said. But Masamune said "Leonidas would never join a no good, dirty playing, overpowered, and freaky Bakugan like Vladitor." Shun said "But Leonidas is from the Doom Demention, if Leonidas turns evil, I have to put an end to it." But Masamune said, "We'll see." Masamune walked away and said before he left "See you at the Arena."

5 Rounds Later, Leonidas knocked out Skyress, and Masamune won the Tournament. He asked "I want to ask you something, why did you have any suspicions for Leonidas?" Then a voice said "Because he would join us." Then a guy with a mask and blonde hair and a lab coat appeared, Masamune said "Who is this guy Shun." Shun answered Masamune's question "That's Masquerade a Bakugan Battler that sends Bakugan to the Doom Dimension once he plays the Doom Card, and defeats the losers' Bakugan." Masamune said "Masquerade I challenge you to a battle, if I win, tell me why you came here." "I accept your challenge Masamune Kadoya, but prepare to lose." Masamune said "Alright let's go Leonidas." Masamune and Masquerade opened the field.

Masamune and Masquerade said "Gate Card set!" Then they threw down their gate cards, and Masquerade pulled out a Doom Card and said "Doom Card set." Then he dropped the Doom Card, and it fell to the ground and sank through the battlefield's surface, then the Doom Dimension was activated and Masamune said "You are not sending my Leonidas to the Doom Dimension." Then Masquerade said "Oh, I know where it's from, once you beat me, I'll tell you how I know." Masamune was ready to fight, but 12 minutes later, Masamune's Falconeer got defeated, by Hydranoid, the portal to the Doom Dimension appeared and Falconeer was sent to the Doom Dimension it was neck and neck, Masamune gritted his teeth, and Masamune said "You sent Robotallion and Falconeer to the Doom Dimension, I won't let you send Leonidas to the Doom Dimension, Masquerade." Then 3 minutes later, Leonidas fired it's Alpha Beam, and Hydranoid was defeated.

Masamune won the battle, then Masquerade said "Alright, you won fair and square, I'll tell you why I'm here, I came here for a request for Leonidas, it is from the Doom Dimension, Leonidas, join me and together we can rule over all Bakugan." "Why would Leonidas work for you Masquerade, he would never join you." said Masamune, Leonidas agreed. Masquerade said "Fool! You'll regret it." Then Masquerade vanished. "Soon all Bakugan will bow down to me." Masamune then said "Just you wait, I'll win the UBT for sure." Masamune then went to the park.

To Be Continued.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Bakugan Master Cup Tournament, and the UBT.

Masamune started training in the park with Leonidas, Masamune spent all morning training. "Phew, I thought my perfect win record would be broken if I lost that last match. Ready to go to the next tournament Leonidas?" Asked Masamune, then Leonidas said, "Yes let's go to the next tournament." Masamune then left the park to go to the Tournament, once he registered, he saw Dan. "Hey Masamune." He said, Masamune said "Hey Dan, me and Leonidas are ready to go, I've been training a lot in the park all morning." Dan laughed and said "Masamune, I'm entering the tournament as well, if you beat me, I'll gladly let you become a Bakugan Battle Brawler." But Masamune said, "I would love to but, It's just that I..." Masamune was speechless. Dan said "It's alright, I will not yell at you or run away from you in despair." Masamune sighed and said "I'm from another world as well." Dan asked "Where were you really from Masamune?" Masamune couldn't answer, Dan would be shocked if he did. Masamune said "Let's just get this tournament over with." Then Masamune went to the tournament arena.

4 rounds later, Leonidas knocked out Dragonoid, and Masamune won the tournament, Masamune said "About what I said earlier..." he gritted his teeth and breathed in. "No no, it's alright, you can admit it after one of us wins the UBT." Dan interrupted, then Marduk and Masquerade came and then Masquerade and Marduk revealed that they became allies, after 4 minutes of talking, Masquerade and Marduk disappeared. Masamune said "I'm going to win the UBT and defeat Vladitor, and show them who's really the world's best Bakugan Battler ever." Masamune vowed that will happen.

Masamune went to the park to train, and then the next day, he was ready to battle, when he got to the locker room, Masamune decided to confess, "I would like to help, but, there's one thing I have to say." Dan then said, "Please explain." Masamune then said "I'm from another world. I got transported here by some light, and I ended up here in your world. I explained to Leonidas, let me tell you my story." Once Masamune told his story of what happened in his world, Dan said "Oh, I get why you didn't confess." Runo said "That is really an unfortunate experience you had when you got transported to this world from your world." Marucho then said "According to my analysis, there's no way to analyze your tactics of battling, I'm sorry that you go transported to this world." Julie then said "I'm sorry about the experience you had." Shun then said "You confessed, but I still care about you Masamune." The other Bakugan respected Masamune, and still trusted him, Masamune said "There's no way Marduk and Vladitor can beat me and Leonidas, I'll beat him again for sure."

Once all the brawlers's Bakugan evolved, they were ready. "Let's do this everyone." Masamune said, then he and the Brawlers said "Bakugan Brawl!"

Marduk defeated the battle brawlers, while Masamune defeated various Bakugan battlers, especially Masquerade. "Vladitor! He's too powerful." Marucho said, then Masamune said "As I said, me and Leonidas will take down Vladitor and Marduk and win this, and become the world's greatest Bakugan Battler." All the Brawlers and their Bakugan were counting on him. Masamune beat Marduk at his own game, with Leonidas.

To Be Continued.


	7. Final Chapter

Final Chapter: The Final Battle, and Masamune's departure.

"It's over Vladitor, you won't be making anymore havoc." Masamune said then a guy named Hal-G appeared and said "Vladitor, you imbecile, you failed to beat that creep Masamune, the deal is off!" Vladitor didn't really care "Give the silent orb to me, now!" Vladitor said, then he evolved, "No way, he's evolved!" Dan said, the battlefield converted into a different battlefield.

Every one of the Brawlers's Bakugan were motionless, Masamune said "Vladitor, you can't do this, I won't let you!" Leonidas then said "Masamune, I'm not effected by the Doom Dimension's power, only I can defeat Vladitor." Masamune said "I got it!" Then he shouted to Dan, Masamune then said "Store all of the Bakugan's power to Leonidas, the Bakugan did so, and Leonidas evolved into Omega Leonidas. "Marduk, I'm challenging you again." Masamune said, then Marduk said "I accept your challenge Masamune, but you'll regeret it."

12 minutes later, it was neck and neck, the battler who wins the last gate card, wins the battle. Masamune threw down his last gate card, he grabbed ahold of Leonidas, and said "Let's finish this Leonidas, Bakugan Brawl!" Masamune threw Leonidas, and Leonidas landed on the gate card, and then was ready to battle, then Marduk said "Bakugan Brawl!" and Marduk threw Vladitor, and it landed on Masamune's card, and then both were ready, both had one more Ability Card, and Masamune said "Gate Card Open!" then Leonidas and Vladitor both got 200 G-Power and Leonidas got 200 more, and then Marduk used his last ability card, Thousand Destroyer, then Marduk bosted Vladitor's power, Masamune wouldn't give up on Leonidas. When Vladitor was about to K.O. Leonidas, but Masamune was about to activate his last Ability card, he said "NO! LEONIDAS!" then the Ability Card activated, and Omega Eraser triggered, Leonidas had the upper hand, and then Leonidas fired the Omega Eraser, and Vladitor was defeated.

"I can't believe I lost." Vladitor said then Leonidas said, "I didn't beat you alone Vladitor, I had help from a friend." Then Vladitor said "It's time for me to go." then Marduk said "No, don't go, we were supposed to rule all Bakugan!" and Vladitor said "Forgive me partner, I have failed you." Then Vladitor vanished for good, then Leonidas had a talk with Masamune. Leonidas said, "My time has come as well, I must go now Masamune." Masamune then said "Leonidas, I'm going to miss you." Leonidas said "And I will miss you too Masamune." then Masamune said "Well, this is it. Goodbye, Pyrus Leonidas." and Leonidas said "Goodbye, Masamune Kadoya." Then Leonidas vanished for good, Masamune was sad than Leonidas was gone, then he felt better after a while, and went to Marduk and Marduk said when he was sad "Vladitor! You can't..You can't just leave me here!" Masamune said "You were excellent battling with me." then Marduk said "What do you know." then Masamune said "I know plenty, I lost a good friend too, but Vladitor will always be with you, even though you may never see him again, you will never forget him, friends are forever Marduk." Marduk stood up, felt better and said "Thank you Masamune, I will never forget Vladitor, if I battle you again, I promise to play fair and square." then they became friends, and was happy to have him as a friend.

Masamune went to the brawlers and said, "Guys, are we ready to go?" and Runo said "You lost a good friend, and you said, when you may never see your friends again, they will never forget them." Masamune said "Of corse I did, after all, Leonidas was always by my side, and since I may never see him again, I will never forget him." Masamune then said in his head "(I can't just tell them I stole it off of a TV show I used to watch.)" Masamune said "Let's all go, everyone's waiting for us." Marduk came to them and they were all ready to go, they came out of the battlefield, back into the Bakugan world.

The next morning Masamune was at the stairs and said "Thank you, Leonidas." He never forgot everything he did, and Masamune saw the light again Masamune was in surprise, it was Leonidas "Leonidas! I missed you." Leonidas then said "Vladitor had enough strength to bring me back, maybe he was not that bad as you thought he would be." Masamune then said "We will never be apart again, I promise." then he heard a voice say "So you got your partner back, and you beat me twice, if I challenged you again, I'll lose again." It was Masquerade, then he said "Masamune, can you keep this a secret?" then Masamune said in confusion "Alright." then Masquerade took his mask off, and Masamune was in shock, Masquerade was really Alice of the Bakugan Brawlers. Masamune said "Alice, why did you just lie to me?" "Masamune, I am sorry, I've been lying to you about being Masquerade, but thank you. I apreciated battling with you." Alice said then Masamune smiled and said "Alright your secret is safe with me." Alice then said "Thank you Masamune." then Alice put the mask back on, and returned to her previous form, then left without a trace.

A light came and Masamune saw the light it was a Bakugan of the sorce of the Infinty core, Wavern of the white ones, the twin sister of Naga, Wavern said "Masamune, I sent you here to help me stop Vladitor, you used this Bakugan to defeat him, you were brave, and I already know where this Bakugan, Leonidas is from, it's from the Doom Dimension Masamune." Masamune then said "Who are you?" then Wayvern said "I am Wavern, one of the white ones and twin sister of Naga, Masamune, you became a great Bakugan Brawler, you made a vow that you both will never be apart, I'm sorry Masamune, but it will be time for me to send you back to your world." Masamune was shocked "What?! But I made a lot of friends here, I can't go now." Wavern sighed and said "But you must." and Masamune sighed and said "OK Wayvern, just let me say goodbye to my friends." Wavern then said "Alright, I'll give you 1 hour to say goodbye." Masamune then said "Thank you Wavern."

Masamune went online and said to the Brawlers "It's time for me to go home now guys." Masamune said then Runo said "You're leaving Masamune?" and Masamune said "Yes I am leaving." Runo then said "OK Masamune, I hope we see each other again." Tigrerra popped into it's shape and said "I hope so too, goodbye Masamune." Marucho then said "I'm going to miss you Masamune." then Preyas was sad "I hope we see you again Masamune." and Preyas-Diablo said "I hope we see each other again Masamune, goodbye." then it cried, Julie then said "Masamune, I'm sorry for doubting Leonidas, goodbye Masamune." then Gorem said "Masamune, I hope we see each other again." Shun said "Masamune, I'll miss you so much." then Skyress said "Masamune, you were great, I am proud to have you as a friend, goodbye Masamune." Alice then said "Masamune, I'll miss you so much, thank you and goodbye Masamune." Dan was not online, he saw Marduk outside "I see you got your partner back, Thank you for saying that Vladitor would always be with me." then Masamune said "Don't sweat it." "I hear that you're leaving, I am proud of battling you, I'll see you around Masamune Kadoya." Then Marduk left.

Dan was at the park, Masamune went to him, and Dan said, "Thanks for everything Masamune, I will always be your friend, you were great, I wish you would stay and save Vistroia with us." Drago then said "Thank you Masamune. This is it, goodbye Masamune." then Dan left, and Masamune went to where he met Wavern, and Wavern came and asked "Are you ready to go Masamune?" and Masamune said "Yes, I am." then Wavern sent Masamune back home, and said "Thank you Masamune Kadoya."

When Masamune got back, Leonidas came out and said "Is this where you live Masamune?" then Masamune said "Yes, I live here." Masamune said "Hide Leonidas, before my friends figure out where I have been." Leonidas hid. Masamune saw his friends "MASAMUNE!" some guy with blue hair said then Masamune said "Oh hey King, how were you." and King said "Don't hey King me, where have you been?!" and Zeo came in and said "You weren't trying to be the best on your own again were you?" and Masamune said "No, why would I pull that stunt again?" Zeo then said "Because the last time you did, I thought you betrayed us!" Toby came in and said "Masamune, Where were you?" and Masamune said "Let's just say I was out of town." then a guy with red hair came in and said "Masamune, what are you hiding?" and Masamune said "Oh hey Ginka, how have you been doing lately?" "Masamune, tell me where have you been?" Ginka said, then King said "First you win a tag team tournament with Ginka and then you gone missing?" and King stopped for a moment, then saw the box where Masamune's Bakugan were, then said "What's that you're hiding?" then King swiped it from Masamune and Masamune said "King don't open that!" and Ginka said "Ah ha. This must be evidence where you really were." then Masamune said "Please this isn't what you think!" then King said "It seems like You're dead Masamune, let's see what you've really been up to." then King opened Masamune's box and was in shock, Zeo was also, and Toby, and Ginka. "Um..." Toby said, then Ginka said "Masamune..." and then Masamune said "So who want's to have a bey battle, I'll play winner!" then Zeo said "What is this tiny ball?" Masamune said "Uh Zeo it's not a ball it's a Bakugan, then Ginka yelled "DO YOU HAVE ANY SHAME?!" and Masamune said "These aren't mine!" King then said "Masamune can we talk about this?" and Masamune said, "If anyone needs me, I'll be at bey park, watching all the time." Masamune, took his box and left.

"I can't believe I forgot to bring these Bakugan back to that world. And why are these cards here?" Masamune said, and he saw a letter "Hold on, I didn't see this when I was in the Bakugan world." then he opened it, and read it. It said:

Dear Masamune

You were great as a Bakugan Battler, You became the greatest Bakugan Battler in the world, you won tournaments nonstop, you defeated Marduk and Vladitor, and your battling style is excellent, I think I might never see you again, but you will always be our fellow Bakugan Battle Brawler. We'll miss you so much, thank you Masamune and goodbye.

Thanks, from all of us.

Dan Kuso.

Masamune saw a picture, and he said "Maybe I did get something out of this."

The End.


End file.
